


Cigarette after sex

by Ponk_supremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deserves, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, More - Freeform, No Smut, awesamponk, dropsbysam, please, ponk - Freeform, ponk and sapnap friendship, ponk centric, ponksamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponk_supremacy/pseuds/Ponk_supremacy
Summary: Ponk goes outside to smoke a cigarette, his roommate and friend Sapnap joins him for some fresh air. They talk about Ponk’s new relationship with Sam. Some sweet friendship moments and cute Sam and Ponk cuddles :)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition, Quickiefics





	Cigarette after sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octovunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octovunnie/gifts).



> Hey there :) this is my first fic ever! Ponk is my favorite CC and there is just not enough love for him anywhere. I love writing but I’ve never tried writing fanfics before. This fic is inspired by “Your Hands On Me” by user Octovunnie. I have no WiFi for a few days, so I wrote instead of watching VODs. I hope you enjoy!

Ponk crawled out of his creaky twin sized bed, careful not to wake the man laying beside him. He reached into his desk drawer to grab his crimson red lighter and the pack of Marlboros he kept in the off chance that he had any boys over. He slid both into his coat pocket before grabbing it off of the back of his chair and throwing it lazily over his shoulders. As he made his way to the plain wooden door of his bedroom, he turned back once more to see Sam’s peaceful face resting on his own red pillow. He slipped through the doorway into the main area of his apartment style dorm, moving quickly past the couch and onto the cramped balcony.  
Ponk jumped at the click of the glass door opening behind him, nearly dropping the cigarette nicely perched between his soft lips.  
“Sap you scared me, jeez”  
Sapnaps silhouette filled the doorway before accompanying his friend outside.  
“Sorry big man, couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d join you”  
They both stood in silence for a moment as Ponk brought the small lighter up to his face, meeting the end of his cigarette and setting it ablaze.  
“D’you want one?” he asked knowing Sapnap would refuse.  
“Nah I’m good. Ya know I wouldn’t have pegged you as a cigarettes after sex kinda guy” he chuckled, “to be honest, I didn’t even know you still smoked.”  
“I don’t really” Ponk said as he mindlessly blew a puff of smoke straight into the air. Slowly his friend’s words began to register in his brain, “wait HOW DID YOU-“  
“You two weren’t exactly quiet about it. Ughh Sammy oh my gosh yes Sammy!” he snorted at his own impersonation of the man stood before him. A deep pink quickly spread over Ponk’s tan skin as he looked away and took a long drag.  
“I... uhhhh.... sorry” was all he managed to get out in his flustered state.  
“No it’s ok bro don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ve heard me and Karl anyway” Sapnap brought his hand to the back of his neck as his own pale face flashed pink. “Besides, we’re just happy that y’all two finally manned up and said something to each other. Jesus you damned us all to the hell of watching both of you pine for the other. It was exhausting” he rolled his eyes before giggling a bit to make sure his friend knew he was joking.  
Ponk let out a small sigh and chuckle, still deeply embarrassed that all of his roommates heard him. Not just his roommates, all of his friends. He saw Eret, Wilbur, and Callahan scrawled out across the couch on his way to the door. Fundy had taken refuge on their wooden floor, Big Q was in Karl and Sapnap’s room, and Dream was passed out in George’s bed no doubt. At least Bad had taken Niki and Puffy back to their dorm. A second wave of embarrassment flowed through his body.  
“jeez did everyone really hear us?”  
“Yea I’m pretty sure. Karl and Quackity couldn’t stop laughing and George texted me asking if we could hear it too. I think the boys and Eret in the living room were passed out tho so at least there’s that!”  
“Shut up” Ponk replied as he put out his cigarette on the balcony railing and reached to his pocket for another.  
“Was he good at least?”  
“SAPNAP!”  
“I guess I don’t really have to ask that, you sounded pretty happy”  
Ponk turned to walk back into their dorm, not wanting to talk about any details. Sapnap caught his arm as he reach for the door.  
“I’m sorry ok I was just pulling your leg, we don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable.”  
The smaller man turned back and let his lips part into a smile. He’d been telling Sapnap about his feelings for Sam for the past five months. Only today, only now did he finally know that those feelings were reciprocated. Ponk smiled even bigger and huffed a small laugh.  
“What’s so funny big man?”  
“Yeah” he said with another soft chuckle “he was really good”  
“Oh? Tell me more” Sapnap said eagerly “you kinda owe me for talking nonstop about him for five months. Whining about how he’d never love you back, idiot.”  
Ponk didn’t even retaliate against the taller’s teasing words. “He was gentle, but strong. He asked before doing anything and made sure I was ok” he bit his lip to hold back another smile. He thought of Sam’s hot breath against his face, his piercing emerald eyes looking straight into his soul. A knot started forming in Ponk’s stomach as he continued talking. “Even while it was happening, I wanted more. I wanted more of his green hair tangled in my fingers, I wanted more of his hands against my body, I wanted more of his desperate kisses along my neck, I wanted more of him to have more of me.”  
Sapnap couldn’t help but smile, hearing his friend finally have what he’d wanted for so long.  
“And when it was over, he didn’t roll over or go to sleep right away. He held me close to his chest, he kissed my cheeks and ran his hands down my back.” Small goosebumps lined Ponk’s skin as he thought of Sam’s beautiful hands dragging along his spine. “I felt safe, he had me in his arms and I felt safe.”  
“Wow” was all Sapnap could manage, not expecting his friend to actually open up. They never talked about sex, well he did but Ponk didn’t. Sap knew that Ponk had spent a few nights here and there in different boys’ rooms but he never asked any details because he knew he wouldn’t get any answers. It was just an unspoken agreement the two had, something happened and that’s that.  
“Wow what?”  
“Just... wow.”  
The two stared out across the quad of their campus and up the quiet street. Ponk decided against lighting his second cigarette and let it fall gently back into his pocket. He always loved these moments with Sapnap. There was no awkwardness filling their silence, just happiness and content.  
A light buzz came from Sapnap’s hoodie.  
*Come back to bed Sappy, we’re cold without you🥺* was written in a box under Karl’s name.  
“I should probably-”  
“Yeah me too” Ponk interrupted.  
“Hey Ponk” he said as his hand found the smooth white door handle.  
“Yeah Sap?”  
“I’m really happy for you” his tone dipped into a serious nature.  
“Thanks dude”  
“I love you bro, sleep well”  
“You too”  
His voice returned to it’s usual sarcastic state “and try not to make too much more noise, I don’t know how much more I can take!”  
“Shut up” Ponk retorted, he rolled his eyes as Sapnap slid the door open in front of them. Both of the boys tiptoed past their sleeping friends and to their respective rooms.  
Ponk pushed his wooden door slowly until he heard it click shut then turned around to get another good look at the big man taking up his bed. He placed his jacket over the chair and dropped the lighter and cigarettes into his drawer before making his way back to the bed. Sam’s face looked so perfect in the dim moonlight coming through his window. He stood admiring his ruffled green hair and the deep purple marks along Sam’s chest that he knew were his own doing. He plopped down carelessly onto the bed, somewhat hoping to wake his new boyfriend in the process. His hopes were fulfilled as he felt a strong arm pull him in.  
“Hi Ponkie” Sam whispered into his ear before kissing it softly. Ponk could feel his smile against his own skin which made his insides twist with happiness.  
“Hey Sammywammy” he said, reaching behind him to get a fistful of green hair and turning slightly to return Sam’s kiss.  
“Where’d you go?” he whispered again, trying to hint that Ponk’s voice was too loud. He slid his hand up his boyfriend’s side, smiling slightly as he heard Ponk’s sharp inhale and settling on his bare chest.  
“I just needed some fresh air” he doesn’t need to know I smoke he thought as he resigned his head to resting in the crook of Sam’s neck.  
“I rolled over and you weren’t there”  
“I’m sorry Sammy” he whined in a pleading ‘don’t make me feel bad’ kind of way.  
“It’s ok babe” the green haired man turned his head slightly so that his cheek rested against his boyfriend’s soft brown waves.  
“goodnight Ponkie, I love you”  
“G’night Sam”  
Sam lifted his head and gave Ponk some serious side eye.  
“I love you too”  
“There it is” his smile again audible “sleep well little one.”


End file.
